


Patton's office

by AestheticHoney2111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticHoney2111/pseuds/AestheticHoney2111
Summary: Hey guys! This is a logicality Sherlock Holmes AU (based mostly on the books) and i Hope you like it!I'm terrible with this so, let's just get into it!!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 17





	Patton's office

I enter the dark, dusty room, running my hands over the walls to keep from falling and to find the switch and turn on the lights. Logan is not here, it's late at night, he should be here.  
I sit in his chair so that i can welcome him properly when he walks through that door. An hour goes by and I hear the front door open brutally and then close with the same intensity. I run up the stairs to find my friend, covered in blood.  
-Logan, what happened to you?! -I say worried.  
\- Dear Patton, I think we can say that the fighting club was not suitable due to my distracted head.  
I wasted no time, I ran to him to take him to my office to take care of him. Logan was sitting on the stretcher, I feel his gaze on me and I turn so I can look him straight. The man has a serious face, I would say that even far away, I know it is the feature of when he is trying, and usually succeeding, to solve an impossible riddle.  
-Why are you marrying her? I don't understand, since that dinner my mind can't understand what you saw in that woman.  
I look surprised at my partner, was that what was tormenting him all this time? My engagement with Peggy Petterson?  
-Oh, I love her- I'm interrupted by him.  
-No, you don't love her. My sweet Patton, I know you better than anyone, and I know you're lying to yourself.  
He put his strong, bruised hands on my face to make me look straight into his eyes. Ah those eyes ... Those eyes darker than night haunt my worst nightmares.  
-Why are you confusing my brilliant mind, dear Watson?  
I didn't know what to answer, Logan Holmes, the man with unsurpassed intelligence, was now in front of me, asking me such a question.  
It was certainly not my intention to confuse him, I don't even know the reason for your confusion! Just know he's correct as always, I don't love Peggy the way she loves me.  
His hands pull my face across his, and I feel his hot breath against my skin.  
-If you want, after what I'm going to do, you can throw me on the street in my hurt and deplorable state.  
I don't have time to give him my confused answer, I feel your lips being pressed against mine.  
Not a second goes by and I'm already melted over the touch of your hands and your hot mouth. I know that what we are doing is illegal and against everything this society believes. But I can't pull away, so I wrap my arms around his neck and Logan removes his hands from my face so he can put them around my waist.  
When I suddenly hear someone knock on my door, I am jerked sharply by the man in front of me, who is as scared as I am.  
I open the door to find Peggy, reprimanding myself for missing dinner with her parents. I apologize and explain that I was feeling a little nauseous and so I ended up not leaving my small office. I stare at Holmes for a few seconds and see that he stares at me curiously about the story he has just made up.  
I say goodbye to my fiancée and close the door, leaning my head against the chilled, carved wood.  
My body crawls as Logan puts his hands on my waist and then passes them over my body. My legs go limp, my face heats and my voice just doesn't exist anymore.  
After that moment, nothing else mattered, every case, every year now, and my engagement no longer existed in my mind. I just wanted him, the most famous detective in the world, with me. I needed him.


End file.
